


Your Sex Takes Me To Paradise

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 30 Days of Fools [23]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zac and Taylor reach a decision about were they stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Sex Takes Me To Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexi_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi_girl/gifts).



> Prompts  
> Pairing: Zac/Taylor  
> Song: Locked Out of Heaven  
> Prompt: Dancing

Your Sex Takes Me To Paradise

Zac sat at the bar and glared as he watched Taylor dance with Finn. It had been two months now that Finn had been in Taylor's life. Two months since Taylor walked away from Zac. Zac knew he was being stupid but he was jealous. He was still jealous even if Taylor had said it was too late for them to work because Zac had waited too long.

"If it's love it will work out," Zac muttered before turning to the bartender where he ordered another rum and coke. It would make his fourth drink of the night. It seemed alcohol was the only thing that numbed him a bit as he watched his brother dancing with who Zac could only guess was now his boyfriend.

When his drink came he downed it quickly deciding it would be enough to give him the courage to go over and interrupt the song and dance. Standing from his seat once he was done he walked out onto the dance floor and raised an eyebrow when he reached Finn and Taylor. "Mind if I cut in?" he asked after Finn turned to look at him.

Finn looked at Zac then to Taylor. Taylor had told him all about him and Zac. Their history of messing around as teens and how Zac finally realized he loved Taylor though it had been too late. Finn hadn't been pleased with it but he accepted it because he loved Taylor and wanted to be with him.

"Is it okay if he cuts in?" Finn asked as he kept his eyes on Taylor. He didn't want to leave unless Taylor said it was okay.

Taylor nodded as he looked at Finn, "It's fine," he smiled before watching Finn walk off. After he was out of earshot Taylor crossed his arms as he looked at Zac, "What the hell do you want?" he asked harshly. He had been trying to ignore Zac ever since being with Finn. He knew if he was around Zac long enough all the walls he was trying to build with keeping him out would crumble.

"I just wanted to dance with you," Zac smiled trying to ignore the fact that Taylor was being rude. He didn't blame Taylor for being rude but he was hoping that Taylor would eventually calm down. That he would be okay soon. "Please," he fake pouted as he moved closer to Taylor.

Taylor sighed but nodded when Zac pouted, "Fine," he conceded as he felt Zac moved closer to him. "Just one dance," he muttered hoping that he could keep those words. It would just be one dance. It would just be one simple dance between two brother. Between two brothers who had feelings for each other.

Smiling again when Taylor agreed to let Zac dance with him, Zac nodded, "Just one dance," he repeated Taylor's words hoping it went past one dance. That Taylor let him keep him the whole night. "I missed you," he whispered once he was close enough to Taylor. "I..I haven't seen you much since you got with Finn and since you told me off."

Taylor closed his eyes at Zac's words. Of course he'd make this personal. Of course he'd take the low blow and mention that he missed Taylor. "I missed you too," he said being honest with his brother. Honesty was his best policy right now.

"How much did you miss me?" Zac asked feeling a bit hopeful right now. He was hopeful that Taylor would let him in some. "I missed you enough to do this," he smirked before leaning in to kiss Taylor on the lips. He knew it was a bold move and that Finn was probably watching but he didn't care. He had missed kissing his brother. He had missed kissing him and being with him in general.

Taylor froze when Zac kissed him or at least he froze for a few seconds before finding himself kissing Zac back. He knew his boyfriend was probably watching this but he didn't care right now. This was something he had wanted for so long now. This was something he had swore he would never let Zac do but Zac had ways of making Taylor a liar. Zac had ways of making Taylor do things that he never wanted to do again.

Pulling away from the kiss after a while Taylor sighed and shook his head. "I can't do this Zac," he frowned before walking away to go and find Finn. If he didn't walk away now he never would.

Frowning as Taylor walked away from him again, Zac stood there for the longest time before turning and going back to the bar where he ordered one more drink. He needed something to kill the pain of Taylor walking away from him yet again.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Being awoken in the middle of a restless sleep thanks to someone knocking on his front door Zac sat up on his couch. It was the place where he had passed out after getting home. "I'm coming!" he yelled as the knocking got louder. Standing from the couch he walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey," Taylor smiled as Zac opened his door. "Finn and I got into an argument and well I didn't want to go home," he sighed as he pushed his way inside. "I wanted to come and see the person we had argued about."

Zac just stood there surprised as Taylor pushed his way inside, "You argued about me?" he asked though he could guess why they had argued. It was about the kiss that he and Taylor shared. The kiss Finn probably witnessed. "Whatever did I do to make you guys argue about me?" he asked sarcastically.

"Funny," Taylor replied as he sat down on Zac's couch. "I'm sure you know what happened to make us argue about you. Finn saw our kiss and he is convinced I will never be over you. That I will always want you and never be able to fully move on with someone else," he shrugged as he recounted the words Finn had said to him. A part of him knew Finn was right. He would never be over Zac but he had hoped he could move on.

Zac sat down beside Taylor chewing on his lip some. He wanted to ask Taylor if Finn was right but then again a part of him was scared to do that. Taylor had already walked away from him twice now. If he had been able to do that then he was afraid that Finn was wrong.

Looking away from Zac, Taylor ran a hand through his hair, "You know the funny thing is Finn is right," Taylor spoke as he kept his eyes away from Zac still. "I will never be over you. I want to be but I won't," he sighed as he shook his head. "I do want to move on as well but honestly I am not sure it will happen either. Not when you are always there or always in the back of my mind," he frowned before turning to look at Zac.

When Taylor did look at Zac he took a deep breath before leaning in to kiss his brother again. It was something he wanted to do, something that needed to be done.

Zac froze when Taylor kissed him. He hadn't been expecting it to happen but now that it was he quickly responded hoping that whenever they did part that Taylor didn't get up and walk away for a third time, mainly because he knew of the saying the third time being the charm and maybe if he walked away a third time he would be over Zac like he wanted to be.

Kissing Taylor deeper Zac moved in closer before slowly laying Taylor back on the couch. He wasn't getting any resistance so he figured he would be okay and that was why he laid over his brother letting his hips grind into Taylor's slightly.

Taylor moaned out into Zac's mouth after Zac ground their hips together. It was something that had aroused him, something that had left him craving more of Zac. Pulling away from the kiss he looked up at his brother. "I need you Zac," he muttered before reaching up and taking Zac's shirt off of him, his hands running down Zac's bare chest after the shirt was gone.

Shivering as Taylor's hands ran down his chest, Zac kissed him again and smiled. He knew it was crazy what was about to happen but he was glad it was going too. He was glad that he was about to be with Taylor again and that hopefully this meant that he and Taylor could make things work. He was ready for that now.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Laying beside Taylor on the couch exhausted, Zac closed his eyes as he sighed feeling content. "I love you Taylor," he whispered before kissing Taylor's neck softly. "I love you so much."

Taylor laughed some as he held Zac to him, "I love you too Zac and I swear your sex takes me to paradise," he laughed more quoting a Bruno Mars songs. It seemed with Zac he just had a habit of quoting songs.

Zac couldn't help but laugh as well after Taylor quoted a song, "Your sex does the same for me too Tay," he whispered before yawning and drifting off. For once it seemed like things were going to be okay now. He was no longer ashamed of Taylor or how he felt for him.


End file.
